Trouble of the worst kind
by EmmaTheNerd28
Summary: The Winchester boys have been hired by a consulting detective, an army doctor and a TimeLord to get rid of a certain thorn in their side who's come back from the dead. Little did they realize that this would blow up to be one of the worst things they've encountered yet.
1. Chapter 1

Superwholock fanfic

"Trouble of the worst kind."

Chapter one.

Sam and Dean where roaming around the countryside in the sleek Impala. It was late and stars twinkled in the sky. Sam gazed up at them sleepily, not focusing on the road.

"Sam!" Dean snapped. Sam's attention was back on the road and they screamed as Sam narrowly swerved around a truck. They parked on the side of the road, trying to catch their breath.

"I'll take the wheel." Dean declared, looking at his brother worriedly.

Sam shook his head. "No, no I'm fine." Gripping the wheel so his knuckles turned white.

"Look at you Sam! You're barley awake!"

Sam continued to shake his head. "No, I'll be fine."

Dean rolled his eyes and jumped out of his car. He walked around to driver's seat, opened the door and snatched the keys out of the ignition.

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Get out." Dean replied, jangling the keys.

Sam irritably stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger seat. They both jumped when the heard a giant crash behind them.

A big blue police box was embedded in the ground behind Dean, upon impact dirt flew everywhere landing all over Dean and Sam.

"What the hell?" Dean spluttered, dust was everywhere. They approached the blue box carefully.

"It was just a little bit rough!" A voice said defensively. The doors of the blue box opened, groaning like they had been through a beating.

"A little?!" Asked another voice. This one was deeper than the last.

"Clam down Sherlock." Another voice said. They were all British.

A head poked out from the doors, it was a man, about thirty years old, and he had floppy brown hair and brown eyes wide with enthusiasm. He looked around curiously and smiled when he saw Sam and Dean. "Hello!" He walked out of his blue box, he was wearing a tweed jacket, a red Bowtie and suspenders.

"Who could that be? Did you land in some farmer's barn?" Asked the deep voice. Another man poked his head out of the doors, he had curly black hair and sharp cheekbones. His eyes were light blue and his expression was unimpressed. He donned a long black coat hiding a suit and a blue scarf.

"Where are we Doctor?" The third man asked, he was smaller than the two, sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and a seemingly warm sweater. His face seemed worn but kind, and at that moment, puzzled.

"Do you mind telling us where we are?" The man with floppy brown hair asked, approaching the boys with his hands clasped together.

"Philadelphia, USA." Sam replied.

The man with the black coat rolled his eyes. "Fantastic, Americans."

"Sherlock, be nice!" The smaller man scolded.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Glad you asked!" The man with floppy brown hair beamed. "I'm the Doctor, that's Sherlock Holmes and his companion John Watson."

"Doctor who?" Sam questioned.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor said airily. "And Philadelphia you said? Perfect! As long as we find those two boys!"

"Who?" Sam asked.

The Doctors face went slack. "Wait. Please tell me it's 2009."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but how did you even get here? What's with the blue box?!"

The Doctor smiled. "That is my TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space."

"So it's a time machine?" Sam said.

"Obviously." Sherlock replied rolling his eyes.

John elbowed his taller friend. "Sorry about him. Who are you?"

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam." He told them, staring at them all skeptically.

The Doctors face lit up. "Do you mean Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Sam furrowed his brow. "Yeah... How do you know that?"

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant! That takes a whole lot of guess work out of it then."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, unsure of the three strangers. "Out of what?"

"You see, in the future, we have a slight problem. And we think it may be right up your alley." The Doctor explained. "So, if you come with me. We will show you said problem."

Dean stared at the machine. "That thing flies."

"Yes, yes she does."

"I'm not going." He stated gruffly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." Sherlock replied.

"You're getting on my nerves." Dean warned pointing a finger at Sherlock.

"Hey, now we should find out what kind of trouble." Sam interjected, stepping in between his brother and Sherlock.

"Does evil ghosts that seem to be becoming human again interest you?" John said.

Sam's and Dean's eyes widened. "What?"

"An evil man's spirit has come back, we think you would be very helpful in this circumstance." The Doctor replied, twiddling his thumbs.

Dean glanced at his car. "I'm not going anywhere without my car."

Sherlock pulled a face of pure annoyance. "Your car?"

"Yeah, my car. She's very dear to me. Find a way to bring her to the mother country, and I'll go."

"I'm sure Mycroft could pull a few strings?" John asked.

"I'll make sure he does, he owes me a favor. Now will you get in the TARDIS?" The Doctor made a sweeping gesture towards the TARDIS.

Sam took a step towards the TARDIS but Dean grabbed him.

"Dude!" Dean whispered angrily, pulling his brother down in a huddle.

"What?"

"Do you really want to be running into something we don't really know about?"

Sam laughed at his brother's statement. "Dean, that's all we ever do! This is the most information we've gotten in a long time!"

Dean scowled. "I don't like it Sammy."

"Dean, if it gets that bad, I promise we can stop."

It seemed to do the trick. Dean trudged grumpily to the Impala and pulled out his bag of provisions.

"What's in the bag?" John questioned.

"Guns, salt, you know. The necessities." Dean replied, marching into the TARDIS.

"Ignore him." Sam smiled kindly. "He's just a Jerk sometimes."

"Bitch!" Dean called out from the TARDIS.

"Yeah, this should be interesting…" Sam sighed and followed everyone into the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Dean gripped onto the railing for dear life. He sat himself down on one of the stairs and was rocking back and forth.

"This is the terrifying Dean Winchester?" Sherlock asked.

Dean glared at the taller man. "I swear when we get off this thing I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, I do suppose it comes from a man who only appreciates it when he's hitting something rather than thinking."

"You watch your mouth you-"

"Guys!" Sam boomed.

Sherlock and Dean both glared at each other for a moment but said nothing more.

"So, what are you a Doctor of?" Sam asked the Doctor.

"I help people, John's also a doctor. An army doctor!" The Doctor replied, not tearing his gaze away from the TARDIS console.

Sam raised his eyebrow at the Doctors reply, but focused his attention on John, the-what he thought- most normal person in the place. "An army doctor huh? Where about?"

"Afghanistan." John said.

"Wow, and Sherlock, what do you do?"

"I am a consulting detective." Sherlock replied, tapping at a blackberry phone rapidly.

"Consulting detective?"

"When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me."

"There's no such thing as a consulting detective." Sam pointed out.

"I invented the job."

"The police wouldn't hire a man like that."

"Don't make him start." John pleaded.

Sherlock studied Sam for a moment "Younger brother, by about I'd say four years, you're definitely the rational thinker and the studious one. 6 foot 4, since you're a few feet taller than me. You're hands are battle worn likewise your face. Your eyes often betray you, seeing how they practically belong to a puppy, but they would often help you to gain peoples trust. You constantly worry about your brother and less of yourself as most of your loved ones have died. Am I correct?"

Sam and Dean kind of stared. "How the hell?"

"Don't make me start with you, Dean Winchester. I'd rather not name every female you've slept with. That'd take all day."

Dean snorted. "I can name the amount of women you've banged too..."

"Cut it out" The Doctor said sharply.

The TARDIS was still and the Doctor clapped his hands together "We're here!"

The Doctor bounded out of the TARDIS and swung the doors open. The bustling city of London awaited them outside the TARDIS.

"Wow." Sam smirked, marveling at the city in front of him. Dean sprinted out of the TARDIS like his life depended on it.

"Well that wasn't so bad." He huffed, straightening his jacket.

Sam laughed and shook his head "So, where's the spirit?"

"My flat." Sherlock replied.

Dean held back a groan.

"Lead the way." Sam smiled forcefully.

Sherlock led them out of the grimy alley way the Doctor had parked his TARIDS in and took them to 221b Baker Street.

Once inside they were greeted by a kind elderly woman dressed in a purple frock. "Hello dears, I see you brought friends."

"They're not my friends Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock replied.

Mrs. Hudson hugged everyone, she chuckled at Sam's height.

"Oh dear Sherlock, it seems there's somebody taller than you!"

Sam smiled back at Mrs. Hudson.

They ended up in a flat where tea was waiting for them. It was quite roomy, two chairs, a couch, a door leading off to the bedroom, a kitchen, the black and cream patterned wallpaper seemed old Victorian but had a yellow graffiti smile with holes in the eyes and smile.

"What's with the tea?" Dean asked.

"I'm hoping, that Moriarty will show himself."

Sherlock sat himself on the chair closest to the kitchen. He grabbed a violin a started to play a melodious tune. The Doctor, Sam, Dean and John just sat down on the couch.

A phone in the room buzzed, Sherlock pulled his out and grimaced.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Come play at the pool, bring your new friends too. JM."

"JM?" Sam questioned.

"Jim Moriarty. Our ghost."

They walked out and Sherlock called for a cab two cabs took the men to the pool where Sherlock and John had their second encounter with Moriarty.

Sam and Dean shared a cab, where Dean was mostly complaining about their new company.

"I don't like Sherlock, he's a smart ass."

"We're doing a job Dean, don't let him get to you."

"Well he doesn't have to be such an ass all the time."

"Dean, he was probably one of those kids who got teased a lot when he was a kid and now he doesn't really know how to interact with people, a sociopath."

"More like a psychopath." Dean Grumbled.

The taxis stopped and Dean and Sam jumped out of the car. It seemed the taxi was paid before the trip.

Sherlock and John lead them inside. It was dark, unnaturally dark.

"Moriarty." Sherlock called out fearlessly. Sam and Dean readied their guns nearby.

There was no reply. Dean shifted his stance impatiently. "Where is he then?"

"He should be here." Sherlock snarled back.

Something crashed and caught John in the chest. He was sent flying backwards and landed with a thud against the wall.

"I gave you my number… I thought you might call." Said an Irish accent.

The Doctor whipped out a small bronze and silver object, the tip glowing green.

"Doctor, what the hell is that?!" Sam queried, his gun aloft and ready to shoot into empty space.

"It's my sonic screwdriver."

"Your, what?!" Dean asked incredulously.

"Sonic, screwdriver." The Doctor repeated.

"Oh _enough_!" the Irish accent groaned.

"Show yourself Moriarty." Sherlock said quietly.

"But this is so much more fun!" Moriarty laughed.

A force rammed into Sherlock, making him fall into the pool.

The voice of Moriarty cackled madly.

"Show yourself!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, Sherly has some friends."

"Sherly, that's a good one." Dean chuckled.

"Boring. Come out of the pool Sherly, it's not a good time for swimming." A man appeared in front of them. He had neat black hair and was wearing an obviously expensive suit. He had big brown eyes and his expression was of boredom.

Sam and Dean readied their guns pointed to his head. Moriarty simply sighed at their feeble actions.

"Oh some rock salt's not gonna get rid of me. Once I'm done you'll need a whole lot more than that."

"Done?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean done?"

Moriarty smiled like a child who knew a secret that his friends didn't know. "Spoilers!"

The Doctors eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"You observe a lot of things from hell. And a certain friend helped me with that. I like him a lot."

The Doctor slowly crept towards him. Moriarty didn't stir, he just stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. He let the Doctor point his sonic screwdriver at him. The Doctor clicked a little button and it made a whirring sound. He waved it around Moriarty's face and body, and then checked it, his face froze. "Oh no."

"What?" John asked, who was very quiet during the whole thing.

"He's not human anymore…"

"Of course he's not human!" Sherlock cried from the pool. "He's a ghost!"

"But even ghosts have human in them, that's what they used to be. He's not even that."

"Nope." Moriarty agreed. "Tell them Doctor."

The Doctor took in a deep breath. "But there is no way-"

"Just tell them." Moriarty snapped. His eyes changed to pure black pits, scaring the life out of everyone there.

There was a lengthy pause before the Doctor spoke, like he was even trying to contemplate what he was about to say. "He's a demon."

The room was filled with an eerie silence. Moriarty was smiling like he had just won the lottery.

Finally Sam broke the silence. "But that isn't possible."

"Yes it is!" Moriarty sang.

"Tell us how then, if you're such a genius." Dean piped up.

"Now, now Dean. You'll all know in good time." Moriarty let out a cold laugh, like he remembered a private joke. "Well this has been fun. But I'm afraid to say that we're going to have to cut this short."

He snapped his fingers and a ring of fire ignited around them. Licking the walls and starting small fires all around the pool.

"Good bye." Moriarty strode out of the pool like nothing was happening.

"God dammit!" Dean cursed.

Sherlock, who was for some reason still in the pool, kicked and splashed water at it, but lashed out at Sherlock.

"This isn't an ordinary demon!" Sam cried shielding his face from the head.

"No kidding!" Dean replied. "Doc we might need some help here!"

The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher and let loose on the fire, but it only stalled it. "It's not working!"

John had his back pressed to Sam's. "Well he's done it now."

Sherlock crawled out of the pool and snatched the extinguisher from the Doctor's hands. "When I say, you jump through where the flames are weakest!" Sherlock shouted.

Sherlock attacked the flames and shouted, "Go!"

Dean, Sam and John all jumped over the flame and raced outside. They were all fine except for Sherlock being sopping wet and the small fire on the bottom of Dean's jeans.

"Crap!" Dean exclaimed and patted out the flames.

The authorities were on it, and it took the only the firefighter houses to douse it, but Dean, Sam, The Doctor, John and Sherlock had left the scene before they knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

They were back at 221b, all trying to figure out what had become of Moriarty.

"Since when could people turn into demons?!" Sherlock asked.

"He could be lying." The Doctor proposed.

"Sorry John, but that was a demon." Dean said taking a sip of his beer. "Besides, when some souls go to hell, they get promoted to demon."

"Maybe it's not Moriarty." John added.

"Like it might be another demon pretending its Moriarty? Like using the body?" Sam repeated.

"Yes, I mean Moriarty's dead. There's no way they could bring him back."

Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "There is."

"Rubbish." Sherlock shot back.

"Well we know a few people it's happened too." Sam shrugged.

"Like?"

"You're looking at them." Dean and Sam replied.

The room went silent and John and Sherlock stared at Dean and Sam.

"No." John gasped.

"What?" Sherlock looked like he had been slapped.

"Well Sherly. We have died on multiple occasions. Simple enough for you?"

"Can we just stop for a moment and let the people who don't deal with Demons and aliens on a daily basis try and take this in?!" John barked.

"Aliens?" Sam questioned.

"That would be me." The Doctor raised his hand.

"No way!" Dean smiled.

"No way." Sam added seriously.

"Oh yeah, I'm a TimeLord."

"That's so cool! Do you know any like, Spocks or Martians?"

"I can't say I do, but I know some that are a lot cooler!"

"Shut up!" Sherlock roared.

Dean and the Doctor put up their hands innocently.

"Now how can a person come back from the grave?"

"You did." John grumbled. Sherlock shot him a look.

"There's a lot of ways." Sam replied.

"Well can't we just go back in time and stop it?" Sherlock rubbed his temples, like this was all too much of a headache.

"Afraid not, I can tell when something's a fixed point in time. This is, if we got rid of this all hell would break loose." The Doctor said.

"And if that happens again I ain't sticking around…" Dean muttered.

"Well how are we going to find him again? Killing him now isn't a fixed point is it?" Sam queried.

"No it isn't."

The Doctor seemed slightly distracted, constantly muttering to himself and other small stuff, this concerned Sherlock.

"Doctor?" He asked.

"Yes?" The Doctor put on a bright smile for them all.

"What's happened? And don't try to lie. I don't care if your rule is 'the Doctor lies' you can't lie to me."

The Doctor twiddled his thumbs. "When he said 'Spoilers', not many people know what that's from. So how did he know that?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno, who would tell him?"

The Doctor waved it off as unimportant. "But what is, is how did he get out, I've visited a version of hell myself, it was in a deep dark hole-"

"Well you're not wrong." Sam replied darkly.

"Oh come on!" John said exasperatedly. "You've been to hell?!"

"Yes." Sam, Dean and the Doctor replied.

"How?!"

"Well, I sold my soul to resurrect Sam."

"And I've been in Lucifer's cage."

"And I, well, climbed down and then fell and met Lucifer, but he had no brain. I remember how odd the Ood were." The Doctor reminisced.

"Okay, but now, hell isn't easy to climb out I'm guessing."

Dean snorted. "Impossible would be putting it lightly, even demons hate it down there."

"Then how did he get out?" The Doctor asked slowly.

Dean looked to Sam. "Ten bucks says it was Crowley to raise some hell."

"I bet Lucifer."

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"The guy was in my head."

"WHAT." Sherlock snapped.

Sam and Dean looked around innocently, but even the Doctors eyes were wide open.

"Haven't you guys heard of a vessel before? The demons call us meat suits."

"A DEMON CAN TAKE OVER A HUMAN BODY?!" John screamed.

"Calm down John-"

"NO, I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT THAT DEMONS CAN POSSESS YOU. WHAT IF THEY POSSESS ONE OF US?!"

Sam shot John a look. "We know how to get rid of them."

John's chest heaved. Sherlock put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. John calmed down a bit.

There was a rapping at the door. The Doctor got up and answered only to be pushed out of the way by an angry man. His light brown hair was combed over and he wore a black suit with a bright red tie, he gripped an umbrella tightly.

"Sherlock!" The man snapped as he marched into the living room.

"Hello Mycroft." Sherlock replied.

"What is going on?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Moriarty was dead. He just visited me in my office!"

"Well, that's awkward." Dean pointed out.

Mycroft looked around at their company.

"Sherlock, who are these people?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam greeted.

"Oh come on Mycroft, you know me." The Doctor chuckled.

"Of course I do you idiot. I didn't know who those two were."

"Somebody's crabby." Dean muttered.

"You would be crabby too if one of the worst criminals the world has seen was resurrected!"

"Been there. Done that." Dean shot back.

"This is no time for funny business you-"

Sam stood between the two men. "We have had a fair share of evil spirits, and Dean, we need to figure out what this is."

Mycroft stormed out of the room grumpily as Sam and Dean began to discuss what was going on.

"He's probably just a demon taking over a dead host." Sam suggested.

"That's probably it, but how did he know about doc's 'spoilers?"

"He said he had someone back in hell. Maybe it's somebody who has it out for the Doctor?"

"Any enemies' doc?" Dean asked him, watching Mrs. Hudson come up stairs with a man, a hood shadowed his face.

"You have a visitor Sherlock." She said sweetly.

"I don't have any time, I'm afraid you'll have to come back another day." Sherlock waved them off.

"I'm afraid this can't wait." The man said. He flipped his hood back revealing sandy hair and a cruel, menacing grin.

The Doctor stumbled back, his eyes wide. "No!"

The man smiled at the Doctor. "Yes."

"I sent you back, back into hell, back into the Time War!"

He shrugged in reply. "Well, you were right about sending me to hell, not so much the Time War."

The Doctor looked like he was going to be sick. "How did-"

"I know about River? Like Moriarty said, you observe a lot of things from hell, as long as you have the right connections, and by god that man has connections."

There was a click beside the man, Dean stood there with a gun cocked in his direction. "Don't move."

"Oh it's Dean! I've been waiting to meet you! And Alastair says hello, hope you're dying."

Dean pressed his gun to the man's head. "Who are you?"

"Ah, how rude of me. My name's the Master."

"Cocky much?" Sam asked, his gun also raised in the direction of the Masters skull.

"Hey, the Doctor chose his name. I choose mine." The Masters eyes were alive with insanity.

"What are you doing here?" John queried.

"I'm just popping in! Seeing if you've figured it out yet."

"Figured what out?"

"I'll never tell!" The Master cackled. Without warning Sam grabbed a bottle from his bag and splashed the contents all over the Master. The Master screamed and he steamed, he growled at Sam with black eyes.

"Demon!" Dean warned and shot the master. The Master hissed and lunged at Dean, knocking him to the ground. Dean scrambled backwards and the Master tried to catch him, but something was wrong. He couldn't move. He looked up and scowled when he saw a large yellow devil's trap.

"I hate you." The demon muttered.

"So, how'd you get out of the pit?" Dean smirked at the Masters scowl.

"I was promoted by the big guy."

"The big guy? Do you mean Crowley?" Sam asked.

The Master cackled. "Much bigger than that Sammy, you know who it is!"

Sam's jaw immediately clenched and he tensed. "You're lying."

"Am I? And Lucifer says that you'll be his vessel again, even if it kills your friends."

Dean snarled and splashed holy water over the Master, he hissed and writhed in pain.

"Give us information or we will send your ass straight back to hell."

The Master chuckled hoarsely. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

A loud explosion knocked off their feet. Debris of Sherlock's apartment flew everywhere and the Master stood there with a content look on his face, the devils trap was cracked and he strode out of the flat.


End file.
